Team Delta
Team Delta is a field team which is a part of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency. A four person team led by Caesar Francisco, specializing primarily in tactics. History Team Delta was initially formed with only Caesar Francisco and Takahishi Nakamura being members, the team meant to provide assistance in situations that needed no specific skill-sets, as while both men were skilled tactically neither initially specialized in much else aside from interrogation and investigation. Over time Takahishi became more skilled at espionage and computers while Caesar picked up some forensic techniques. In 2009 Marcus Corrado joined the team, also lacking a specialization other than hand-to-hand and driving. Rurik Chekhol became the fourth member in March 2009, taking the position of computer scientist. Members Current Jared Leto 2.jpg|Caesar Francisco Leader, Tactical and Forensics Expert|link=Caesar Francisco Takuya Kimura 4.jpg|Takahishi Nakamura Second-in-Command, Espionage and Investigations Expert|link=Takahishi Nakamura Alessio Sakara 2.jpg|Marcus Corrado Vehicle and Hand-to-Hand Combat Expert|link=Marcus Corrado Ryan Phillipe 3.jpg|Rurik Chekhol Computer Expert|link=Rurik Chekhol Jessica Chobot.jpg|Dianna Traynor Secretary to Team Delta|link=Dianna Traynor Missions Egyptian Storm * Location: Cairo, Egypt Caesar and Takahishi responded to a request by Interpol for ITEA expertise when valuables went missing from a national museum. Ultimately it was determined there was no Type-7 or anything else involved, a professional thief had just managed to hide the theft from plain view of the security cameras. Operation Ark * Location: Fort Lauderdale, USA In early January of 2009 a family of Cuban-Americans were looking to use Type-7 to help smuggle refugees into the United States. After getting wind of the situation the team managed to intercept a ship before it could depart to pick up its 'cargo,' stopping the run before it began on drug-smuggling charges due to Type-7 being found on the ship. Egyptian Storm II * Location: Cairo, Egypt The team was again called to investigate a museum robbery, this one being done by a janitor with once again no Type-7 or anything of the like involved. Portland Mannequins * Location: Portland, USA Rumours were spread about realistic mannequins at a store in Portland, and after being connected to a possible Type-7 shipping route Delta was sent in to investigate. The worries turned out to be nothing, the human mannequins just being women who were willingly hypnotized, even having contracts. Ouroboros * Location: London, UK and New York, USA After the kidnapping of several ITEA agents Team Delta was deployed with Team Epsilon to Waterloo Station in the hope of catching Ouroboros agents behind the act. The ploy failed and both Caesar and Marcus were frozen by a Chrono Flash. The team was then deployed to New York in hopes of taking down Ouroboros, Tak and Rurik temporarily attached to other teams. Perfect Sakura * Location: Tokyo, Japan Interpol had reports of several women disappearing on the Tokyo streets as well as mysterious Type-7 related shipments. Hostess Club Perfect Sakura was discovered to be the source, kidnapping women to give Type-7 Chips to so they could become cheap hostesses. The Yakuza behind the club, the Imagawa Clan, were apprehended. Chita Francisco went along on the assignment to report on it, and Hikaru Nakamura was also involved in the case. Category:Teams Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA